GAB-25M
Description The GAB-25M Cakti is a four legged VS that has the ability to transform into a tank. In VS Mode, the GAB-25M is armed with a Cannon with 30 rounds instead of 15 with the ability to automatically reload after every shot and a Laser Vulcan, both of which are permanent and cannot be removed. The VS Mode has reduced speed, but can dash-sidestep incoming fire and can climb up steep cliff. It also has a jump feature and can hover in the air for a surprisingly long time, but does not move very fast while hovering. In Tank Mode, the Laser Vulcan is replaced with a drill that enables the tank to do a drill dash, smashing through anything in front of it. The Tank Mode is much faster, but cannot jump. In that mode it can easily kill players just by moving close to them in an attempt to crush them. It is also highly armored and is impervious to all weapons in Tank Mode except the rocket launcher, grenades, energy gun, plasma gun and VS weaponry. The T-ENG tank on its back is not as heavily armored and takes heavy damage from all weapons. In Lost Planet 2, a GAB-25M Cakti and a GAN-34 Granseed can merge to create the devastating GAN-34WA / GAB-25MWB Brocakti. This can be done on Episode 4-3. Boss version in Mission 07 It has an extra Grenade Launcher, dashes much faster in Tank Mode, and it is backed-up by 4 GAN-A04SD, but they are replaced if destroyed. On Extreme mode it is almost impossible to destroy it before dying without a VS. Big Boss version in Mission 08 (GAB-25DM D-Cakti) It is much larger (bigger than any other VS found in the game), has a greenish panting, and more heavily armed, with dual Laser Vulcan and missiles, however the latter is highly inaccurate and doesn't go through a straight line, falls on the ground destroying it, revealing lava. It can use drills in Tank Mode, but doesn't move faster. Big pipes can be targeted and fall on the ground rolling to damage this VS by shooting a rocket from a VS Rocket Launcher or a Missile Launcher in an attempt to damage it. It is backed up by 3 GAB-25M, so it is recommended to disable them first with an Energy Gun, before "calling" the boss by standing on the lower ground floor. Due to the thickness of its armor, it is immune to lava. Location in LP2 It can be located in Episode 4-3 in a cave just after attacking the NEVEC base on the beach. After attacking the beach you will go through a cave which takes you to the lightning towers. Once the first is active continue to the second and look immediately to your left. There is the cave that holds the GAB-25M. Trivia *It is often called "spider" in multiplayer. *During in-game cut-scenes, they appear with different weaponry: a quadruple homing missile instead of a Cannon, and a Gatling Gun instead of Laser Vulcan. *In LP2, a box magazine can be seen at the cannon's rear. Oddly, only does an animation while in VS mode, which the cannon opens a port on the back an the box magazine raises up to load a cannon' shell. Gallery GAB-25M Codename Cakti.png Category:Lost Planet Vital Suits Category:Lost Planet Bosses Category:Lost Planet 2 Vital Suits